Raiden
by Tjin
Summary: YAHF.
1. Raiden

I Don't own anybody.

* * *

Xander looked through the shop as he grumbled again. 

Not only were all the guns gone but rats had gotten into the army fatigues and used them for lining there nests.

Ignoring Buffy and Willow as they gushed over a frilly dress he looked through the racks again before coming on what looked like a set of white Pajama's.

After a moments thought an evil smile slowly spread across Xander's face as he got an idea for a new costume.

Quickly paying the fifteen dollars for the pants, shirt and sandals Xander rushed out of the store to get the remaining pieces of his costume ready.

* * *

Joyce looked confused as she opened the door to find a white haired young man in a baggy white shirt and pants smiling slightly under a large sun hat. 

"Good evening Miss Summers." The young man grated in a low voice. "Is Miss Elizabeth and Miss Willow ready?"

Looking him over again Joyce focused on the eyes for a second before smiling. "Xander?" She asked in confusion before shaking her head and stepping back to allow him in. "Who are you dressed as?"

Nodding slightly at the name Xander stepped inside and folded his hands into the opposite sleeves before responding. "I have gone by many names over the years. Thor, Zeus, Maka'din." He said before pausing and smiling for a moment. "But I prefer the name Raiden."

Smiling as she recognized the name Xander had used talking about a game recently Joyce Summers nodded and turned to the stairs. "BUFFY WILLOW, XANDERS HERE."

* * *

Raiden shook his head as he felt the effects of the magic wash over him before he looked around before for a moment before he realized exactly were he was. 

"How did I end up in earthrealm?" he wondered before a frilly dressed female crashed into him and collapsing to the ground in a heap sobbing about demons as she vaguely pointed towards a car.

Raiden watched the girl for a moment before sighing and pulling her to her feet. "That is not a demon." He said before she screeched and pointed behind him as she started to scream about demons again.

Turning around Raiden stared as the truck pulled slowly down the road before turning into a side street and disappearing from view. "That was a vehicle as well." He said as she cowered behind him.

"Well… what does it want?" she demanded as she watched for any more Demons'

Raiden sighed and took a moment to compose himself before he started walking down the road with the terrified noble trailing behind.


	2. Raiden 2

Raiden.

I own none of these characters.

YAHF

* * *

Raiden almost growled as he walked down the street.

Not only was he stuck in earthrealm in his mortal form, he had also been shackled to a screeching female.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all the Thundergod growled at a small demon that was looking at the female too closely and smiled as it scurried off to find something less likely to end in its destruction.

Rolling his eyes as the female screeched and clung to his arm Raiden continued to walk.

Two blocks later he finally ran into something that gave him pause.

Two Oni Demons were attacking an Agate demon as it protected its nest.

Shoving the Female away Raiden Jumped into the fray with a vengeance.

Moving towards the distracted Oni, Raiden kicked the first in the back of the knee before spinning around into a heavy crescent kick to the side of the large demon's head.

As its companion dropped the second Oni turned to face the new threat.

That distraction cost him dearly as the Agate demon's bone spike slashed out cutting the Oni up the right side of its face.

Dropping under the Oni's swing Raiden stepped forward into an open palm strike to the Oni's chest.

Stepping back as the demon doubled over, Raiden drew what power he could and focused it into a single uppercut.

He felt the tingle of lightning build up in his arm just as his fist caught the demon on the bridge of the nose and flung the creature back several feet.

Spinning at the sound of a crash Raiden watched the Agate collapse against the wall and cradle his hand as what was left of its bone spike slowly slipped back into its arm.

Stepping towards the last Oni Raiden felt the tingle behind his eyes as his power grew.

Slipping under the demon's swing Raiden gripped the arm in a vice-like grip and twisted.

As the Oni bent over slightly to relieve some of the pressure on its arm Raiden brought a straight kick up into the demon's chin.

As the kick impacted Raiden felt the creature's nose shatter under his foot as he let go of the demon's arm and watched it stumble back slightly.

As it stood there holding its nose Raiden smiled to himself as he whispered the words long ago chosen for this moment.

"Finish Him."

Stepping forward Raiden felt the tingle from his eyes slip downwards and into his arm. Charging as much power as he could Raiden moved to just before the staggering Oni and smiled.

"There can be only… me." He growled, still smiling as he picked the huge demon up with his left hand.

Shifting all his power to his right hand, Raiden swung a heavy haymaker at the huge demon and grinned as it slammed into a parked car several feet away.

At the screech from the female, Raiden turned to stare at the Agate as he slowly rose to tower over the Thunder God.

Slowly charging his power in case he attacked Raiden stood defiantly before the demon for several seconds before it slowly lowered itself to one knee and bowed.

**_Lord Raiden_**. it growled in Abbysial before looking back at him. _**I am Frai'ak, third Champion of the Ra'thu, you honor me with your presence.**_


	3. Raiden 3

Hearing the distinct Thump as the female fainted, Raiden shook his head at the so called noble before motioning Frai'ak to rise. "Tell me champion; where am I and how do I come to this realm populated by these lesser… vermin." He said with a growl as one of the mini-demons started to sniff the frills surrounding the collapsed human.

Bowing again, the Agate demon felt nothing but pity for the mage responsible for this when his Lord located him. "Lord Raiden, you are in earthrealm, on the continent of America in a small town called Sunnydale." He said before straightening his shoulders to deliver the last message. "It seems a chaos mage channeled the powers of the Hellmouth to bring you here."

Looking at the demon in shock Raiden tried to find some flaw or lie in the statement. "The Hellmouth? Impossible, those have all been sealed behind the veil for the last ten million earth years." He said and swallowed at the demon's nod. "I have been brought behind the veil?" he asked and growled at the demons affirmative nod.

Shaking off the desire to hunt this mage down he focused on the immediate problem. "I Assume as this is a chaos mage that I am not in my own form?" he asked as he started to see the specks of humanity hidden underneath the demonic and chaos energies of the beings around him.

Resisting the urge to scream out his rage he turned to the demon. "Are there others that remember me?" he asked and smile at the nod. "Contact them, I want to find the one responsible for this." He said indicating the destruction going on around them. "And when they find out who that is… send for me. I wish to speak to this individual." He said with finality before indicating the unconscious form behind him. "And have someone escort her to safety." He ordered before moving down the street in search of the mage that had brought destruction down on his planet.


End file.
